


Hey baby; I think I wanna marry you.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara and Lena are having date night; and Kara pops the question.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Hey baby; I think I wanna marry you.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Pride Month 2020!

Lena held Kara close as they watched the horror film. When the scary part came on; Lena let out a startled whimper and buried her face in Kara's hug.

Kara giggled, "you okay there?" she asked.

Lena blushed lightly, burying her face deeper, "no."

Kara laughed, "you're so cute." she said as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek. 

"You're the cute one." Lena mumbled, face still buried in Kara's hug. 

"I love you." Kara said.

"I love you too." Lena replied.

Kara paused the film, much to Lena's confusion, who pulled out of her cuddle.

"Kara, what's-" she was cut off by Kara kissing her. She melted into Kara's kiss, and without noticing, Kara got down on one knee. "Kara?"

" _Lena Kieran Luthor; I love you with my whole heart. You mean the world to me_." Kara began, " _I want to stay with you today, tomorrow, and forever_ " she continued, " _will you; Lena Kieran Luthor, marry me?_ " 

Lena was crying by the time she finished, "yes." she said with a sob filled laugh, "of course I'll marry you; Kara Zor El." 

Kara stood up, also crying at this point, and kissed her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all!


End file.
